


Assigned to the Farragut

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: The Enterprise was delayed getting to Vulcan and so survived Nero’s attack.  The rest of the fleet wasn’t so fortunate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tale focusing on some of the ladies of Trek. Happy International Women’s Day.

“Uhura, USS Farragut! Petrovsky, USS Antares! Go to your stations and good luck.”

Gaila turned to Nyota and smiled brightly before moving off toward her designated shuttle. They were both on the Farragut. They were going to work together! Gaila knew this was an emergency, but it was still her first assignment and she couldn’t help but be excited.

She got to her shuttle and took a seat by the window so she could get the first glimpse of the ship when they reached space-dock. She turned around wanting to save the seat next to her for her friend, but as the last group of cadets came in the door Gaila didn’t see Nyota with them. 

She was probably on a different shuttle Gaila thought. She would see her when they both got onboard. So she turned to watch out the window as the shuttle took off and the seat next to her was taken by a woman with short blond hair.

They made it to obit quickly and Gaila pressed herself even closer to the window as they reached spacedock. The ships were even more gorgeous then the holovids portrayed. As she sat back though she noticed that her seatmate wasn’t enjoying the moment at all and had gone tense. Her eyes were closed and she was gripping the arm rests so hard her knuckles had turned white.

“Excuse me, are you all right?”

The woman didn’t turn to look at her, eyes remaining closed, but she spoke. 

“Something is wrong we shouldn’t go.”

“I could call a medic.”

“Not-not with me. The ship, the fleet, we’re heading into a trap.”

The shuttle docked and she ran off before Gaila could say anything else. 

***

Now changed into her new uniform Gaila walked the corridors of the Farragut. Pulling at her sleeves, and thinking about the bands of silver she was going to have there someday. She came around a corner and stopped short as she saw the woman from the shuttle arguing with Captain Garrovick.

“Captain, my ESP tests have been exceptional you have to trust me.”

“Trust you? Lieutenant, I have just met you and you’re insisting that I sit the ship here in the middle of a crisis against orders on your say so.” 

“Please, sir, if we go everyone on this ship is going to die!”

The woman realized she’d said too much and stepped back.

“I do not take well to hysterics-”

“I’m sorry, sir, but please you must-”

“May I remind you, Lieutenant, that we are a military organization and I am the captain of this vessel. I have my orders and if the only reason you can give me to disregard those orders is that you have a bad feeling about this then get to your post.”

“Captain-” 

“That’s an order.”

The woman set her lips in a grim line and nodded.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Good.”

He turned on his heel and made for the turbolift while the woman strode down the hall with purpose, stopping at Gaila, her eyes glancing down to the colour of her uniform.

“You’re in engineering?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Check that all the escape pods are ready and functioning, Ensign…please.”

Gaila nodded firmly.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

***

The red alert blared in her ears as Gaila rushed through engineering, one hand clutching her side as the captain’s voice suddenly broke through the chaos. 

“All hands abandon ship! All hands abandon ship!”

She made into the closest pod and the door sealed shut, blasting away from the remains of the ship.

She collapsed to the floor, not that there would have been anyway to sit given how many crewmembers had managed to cram themselves into such a small space, but looking up Gaila found herself gazing into a familiar pair of blue eyes.

Then quite suddenly hands were pressing against her side.

She cried out in pain and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

“Look at me. I need you to look at me.”

She obeyed and looked up at her, whimpering the whole time.

“What’s your name?” she asked softly.

“Gaila.”

“Hello, Gaila, I’m Doctor Dehner. I’m here to help you.”

There was a small med-kit in the pod that was essentially useless at that point and so Dehner grabbed for torn bits of uniforms that people were holding. Anything she could find to stanch the bleeding. Gaila felt her stomach turn as she saw the blood on Dehner’s hands, the blood on the floor. She tried to look away only to see nothing but wreckage out the tiny window of the pod and then the darkness blessedly claimed her.

***

When she woke up again the walls were white and clean. Thin sheets covered her body and her torn uniform had been replaced by a medical gown.

She tried to sit up, but a man rushed over to her and pressed her back down against the bed.

“Calm down I don’t need you reopening that wound.”

“Doctor Dehner-”

“Is fine as are all the others that escaped with you.” 

That meant that there were others who weren’t okay.

You’re at Starfleet Medical; I’m Doctor Piper.”

“Am I okay?”

“You’ll need recovery time, but you’re still here and in one piece.”

“All right.”

“This isn’t something you should go through alone though, Miss. You don’t have an emergency contact listed in our records, but is there anyone I can call for you? A friend perhaps?”

Gaila let her gaze drop to the medical blanket and twisted it up in her hands. She had lived as a slave for most of her life. When a chance had come she’d escaped Orion and left any loved ones that were still alive behind. She had come to Starfleet knowing not a single soul. She remembered meeting her roommate for this first time. How Nyota had invited her out to dinner that night so they could get to know each other. How she had invited her back to her parent’s house over the semester breaks so Gaila wouldn’t be alone. Gaila thought about all that. She thought about how she was going to change the forms to have Nyota, her best friend, be her contact, but now… She hadn’t been on the Farragut, but every other ship was destroyed just the same and Gaila didn’t want to hear that her only friend was gone too. 

If she never found out the truth she could live in a comforting lie. 

“No.”

***

Days later Gaila stood at the discharge desk and signed the last of her release forms.

“Be sure to rest when you get home.”

“I will.”

She picked up her bag and started for the door.

“You can wait for your ride in here, Miss.”

“Oh, I was just going to get a cab.”

The receptionist frowned and glanced down at her desk. “But I have a note here that there would be someone to pick you up.”

“Gaila.”

Gaila gasped and turned to the door to see a familiar face standing there. 

“Nyota!”

Dropping her bag and forgetting her still healing injury Gaila ran over and hugged her.

“You’re alive!”

Nyota kept the hug short and stepped back.

“Why didn’t you come till now?” Gaila asked.

Nyota cast her gaze to the ground.

“I didn’t think you’d want me here.”

“What!? You’re my best friend, why wouldn’t I want you here?”

“Because I just left you when we were assigned ships! I wanted the Enterprise so bad that I didn’t care about anything else. I was so worried about my damn job that I didn’t even think about what transferring to another ship would mean for you!” 

“No one could have known what was going to happen,” Gaila said. Not mentioning Doctor Dehner, she wasn’t quite sure she even believed it herself.

“I don’t care! I’m so sorry I was so selfish.”

Gaila gathered her friend back in her arms.

“It’s okay, you’re okay that’s what matters now.”

Nyota pressed he face to her friend’s shoulder, returning the hug.

“We’re both okay.”

They stayed there for a long time crying and holding each other tightly.

***

Eventually the repairs to the Enterprise were finished. Eventually things returned to some semblance of normalcy. Eventually they went back on duty and Gaila was nervous as they walked to the shuttle. The day was clear just like that one had been.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Gaila said, all the giddiness of that first flight gone thanks to the disaster at Vulcan.

“You’re going to be fine. She’s the best ship in the fleet.”

Gaila mumbled in agreement and Nyota hugged her shoulder.

“This time will be different, Gaila, I promise.”

“You’re really sure?”

“Yeah, because this time we’re going to be together.”

They sat side by side on the shuttle ride out and Nyota even went with her down to engineering and pointed out Montgomery Scott or Scotty to his friends.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Nyota went to her post and Gaila took a deep breath and walked up to the man.

“Ensign Gaila reporting for duty, Mister Scott.”

He glanced away from the pipes to look at her and smiled.

“Aye, our newest recruit. Well welcome aboard. You’ll be training with a lieutenant…uh.” 

“Masters, sir,” said a woman from behind Scotty, barely looking up from her PADD as she worked.

“Yes, Masters, right. Well she’s all yours.”

Mr. Scott took his leave and Gaila came to stand in front of Charlene Masters, who finally looked away from her PADD to look Gaila over.

“He’ll know my name soon enough. One day I’m gonna be running these engines and from looking at your test scores you’re going to be my right hand man.”

“Thank you.”

Masters took her to the nearest station and showed her the nest of wires they had to untangle and reconnect.

“Let’s get to work.”

They did and after a while, with the hum of the engines in the background, Gaila let herself relax. When they got passed the two hour mark and there were no red alerts or cries to abandon ship she let herself relax and think that Nyota was right. Everything really was going to be okay. 

The End


End file.
